ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E1 The More Things Change: Part 1
The More Things Change: Part 1 'is the first episode of [[Ben 10: Omniverse|'Ben 10: Omniverse]] Plot In a forest, Four Arms is battling a Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. Malware sends Four Arms flying away, into a tree, and follows him through the woods. He is unimpressed with Four Arms's attitude. Four Arms knocks Malware away with a tree and walks up to him. Malware touches the Omnitrix and turns Four Arms into 11-year-old Ben. While Malware is talking, the Omnitrix recharges. Ben turns into Feedback, a black-and-white alien with electric dreadlocks. Feedback shocks Malware, sending him flying. The Omnitrix times out and Ben yells that Malware better run. Five years later, he says the same thing to Zombozo. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are chasing him. He leaps into a building and the team follows. Kevin recovers the brain Zombozo has stolen. They surround him. He takes the brain and leaves. Ben jumps after him and turns into Lodestar. Kevin absorbs metal and Lodestar flings him at Zombozo. Zombozo drops the brain. Kevin tackles him and Gwen knocks him away from the brain. He grabs it and knocks Kevin away, but Lodestar takes the brain. That morning, with Zombozo tied up, Gwen prepares to go away to college. Ben tells Kevin to hurry back, but Kevin says that he found a place to live near Gwen. The team says their goodbyes and Gwen and Kevin drive away, as Ben waves dejectedly. Zombozo taunts him, but Ben assures him that he can defeat him all by himself. Hungry, Ben drives to Mr. Smoothy, but passes it up and goes to Max's Plumbing Shop. He takes a secret passage in the bathroom leading to an underground Plumbers' base. Ben finds Max, who offers him food, but has to shoot it when its tentacles grab him. Ben starts to leave, but Max says that he has something to cheer him up. Before he can give it to him, an alarm goes off. They rush to it and Ben runs off to take care of it. Max tells him to wait for backup, but Ben brushes him off. He drives to a crater that used to be a building and runs inside. From the building, a hunter named Khyber watches him. He attaches a device called the Nemetrix to his pet, Francis, and sends it after Ben, turning it into an alien called Crabdozer. Crabdozer attacks Ben. Ben tries to turn into Humungousaur, but accidentally chooses Spidermonkey. Crabdozer pins Spidermonkey to the wall of the crater. Spidermonkey tries to use web against Crabdozer, but fails. He brings down the rest of the building, freeing himself from Crabdozer. Crabdozer charges him and he flees as Khyber watches. Spidermonkey webs Crabdozer's eye, causing it to fall. As it is about to kill Spidermonkey, Khyber calls it back and it retreats, turning back to normal. Spidermonkey turns into Ben and Pakmar, owner of the building that used to be an alien toilet shop, comes out of a toilet and starts cleaning up. He mentions that alien racketeers blew up his shop when he failed to pay protection money, and that they do this to every alien shop in Bellwood. Ben goes to Mr. Baughmann's shop, but Mr. Baughmann refuses to tell him anything and tells him to leave, but reluctantly allows him to stay after Ben outlines a plan. Ben turns into Cannonbolt as a disguise, but everyone knows who he is after he causes a commotion. Cannonbolt sits at the counter with a cloaked alien and Mr. Baughmann. The alien impresses Ben with his speed. The racketeers - Bubble Helmet, Fistina, and Liam - arrive and demand payment, though Liam is distracted by birdseed. They show a bomb that they will use if not paid. Baughmann pays them, but Cannonbolt yells at them, causing Bubble Helmet to attack him, despite Baughmann's pleas for no violence. The alien reflects a laser and Cannonbolt attacks Bubble Helmet. The patrons flee. Fistina and Liam set up the bomb, but Cannonbolt attacks them. He assures Mr. Baughmann that he will clean up later and uses birdseed to lure Liam into a trap. Fistina shoots him, but her fist bounces off. Bubble Helmet activates the bomb. Cannonbolt rolls at it, but smacks against the laser shield and turns into Ben. Bubble Helmet and the gang flee. When Baughmann makes a snarky remark, the alien, Rook Blonko, leaps into action and ties the gang down with a shapeshifting weapon. Rook introduces himself as Ben's new partner. Ben insists that he neither wants nor needs a new partner. Rook accepts this, as Fistina and Liam charge them. He ties the gang down with an energy net from his weapon, the Proto-Tool. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben turns into Bloxx, a gorilla made of building blocks. Bloxx tries to break through the bomb's shield, but fails. The gang starts breaking out of the net, so Bloxx builds a dome around them. They shoot a hole, but Bloxx fixes it, as Rook tries to get through the shield. Rook blasts a hole in the wall and says that they need to detonate it outside. Bloxx carries it out and Rook scans for sentient life. Bloxx tries to throw it, but the gang breaks his arms. He tries to catch it, but it breaks through his hands. He builds a catapult and flings it next door. Rook and Bloxx flee as the bomb explodes. Bloxx turns into Ben, who insists that they aren't partners. The gang walks into a hole, and Ben and Rook chase them. Down the tunnel, they come across a huge alien city. They run into it. Khyber and Francis watch from above, and Khyber sends Francis after Ben. Events * Feedback makes his debut. * Four Arms makes his 'Omniverse '''debut. * Lodestar, Spidermonkey and Cannonbolt make their '''Omniverse '''debuts. * Bloxx makes its debut. *Young and Teen Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Zombozo, and Mr. Baughmann make their ''Omniverse debuts. *Rook, Khyber, Zed, Malware, Pakmar, Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam, Pakmar, and Max's Plumber base are introduced *Gwen and Kevin leave for college. *Crabdozer makes its debut. Four Arms OV I.PNG|Four Arms|link=Four Arms Feedback.PNG|Feedback|link=Feedback Lodestar OV.PNG|Lodestar|link=Lodestar Spidermonkey OV.PNG|Spidermonkey|link=Spidermonkey Cannonbolt OV I.png|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt Bloxx.png|Bloxx|link=Bloxx Crabdozer.PNG|Crabdozer|link=Crabdozer Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 11) *Kevin Levin (First re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (First re-appearance) *Max Tennyson (First re-appearance) *Pakmar (First appearance) *Mr. Baumann (First re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (First appearance) Villains *Malware (First appearance) *Zombozo (First re-appearance) *Zed (First appearance *Khyber (First appearance) *Bubble Helmet (First appearance) *Liam (First appearance) *Fistina (First appearance) Aliens *Four Arms (Young Ben) *Feedback (Young Ben) *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Cannonbolt *Bloxx Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Khyber Arc Category:Malware Arc Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes